


Merry Gyftmas!

by Flaffs_Multiversal_Mindsoup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I don't like Christmas that much so I just tried to make it better with a fic that has all my OCs, I swear I'm ok, I'll get back to Alfur/Bartell soon guys I swear, Literally just a Christmas fic to make myself feel better :'), Not Beta Read, at all, or at least all the OCs that don't belong to any specific series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaffs_Multiversal_Mindsoup/pseuds/Flaffs_Multiversal_Mindsoup
Summary: -TheMisfits
Kudos: 1





	Merry Gyftmas!

**Author's Note:**

> So because my Christmas this year was not so good —as it is every year, I've learned— I did a self indulgent gyftmas fic (yes the one from Undertale I'm a stealing sad gay)

It truly was magnificent.

The lights, the laughter, the friends and family. It was chaotic, yes, but it was home. 

I could feel the two friends inside of me, enjoying the union as I wandered throughout the house party. 

Guardian shambled from room to room, as he tried his hardest not to take up any space (being the only physical dragon here). 

Lust and Horror were the same as always, having their own fun together as they starved off the guilt for another night. 

Collette was trying her best to socialize, despite being mute and five seconds away from a mental breakdown.

And finally the two friends balancing inside of me, keeping my body from disintegrating into their two bodies. Fsh and Kyan. 

I can feel Fsh's curiosity for my new world and Kyan's cautious yet excited words that tumble from my mouth. Human and dragon, creating something not quite either.

I was grateful, very grateful, for the ability to create and bring to life the world's they've both lived through. I can channel the emotions of them into something better than all of us combined.

I bring the worlds alive as my current one shifts around me. I can channel them through me, Flaff.

I inhaled deeply, and felt the happiness and inspiration run through my veins. As I clicked my giant pen for the attention of the misfits I've grown to call my own, my voice rang out.

" _Welcome everyone! Let's have a merry gyftmas and a happy new year!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to show off my characters sometime. 
> 
> All you need to know is that Collette is a mute moth girl, Flaff is a combination of Fsh and Kyan, giving her the ability to live basically forever, Guardian and Fsh are dragons, and Lust and Horror are very gay for each other.
> 
> Oh yeah all these characters are just aspects of myself that I accidentally projected. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, hope it's better than mine.


End file.
